youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Cat Vivian
Thunder Cat's prime attribute was his stubborn nature. He never gave up and he was always up for a fight. His stubborn nature always at the forefront, it always made him uneasy when he ended up losing a fight. Not knowing how to lose, Thunder Cat always tried and tried again until he won, though it wasn't always the most intelligent movement to make. Raven, a wolf Thunder Cat essentially "took under his wing," was even eventually killed due to Thunder Cat's stubborn actions. Vivian Thunder Cat(VM023) was born into the Vivian Pack on March 15, 2006. His parents were Sunray and Scout, the alpha pair at the time. He had three litter mates called Youssarian(VM021), Hambone(VM022) and Vela(VF024). Vela didn't make it to adulthood. The three brothers lived in the Vivian for two years, until in 2008 a contagious disease known as mange struck the group. Sadly, their mother, Sunray, died, followed by their father, Scout. Their older brother, Drew, took dominance next to a female that joined the group. When he died and the female disappeared, his older brother, Izit, took over as alpha male, but it didn’t take long until most of the pack members left or died. They split from the remaining pack members; Thunder Cat, Hambone and Youssarian left on roving. After several days of wandering on their own, they encountered three lonely females named Shatter, Fathom and Jay and a teen male, Timber. Young Ones The seven wolves remained together, founding a new pack known as the Young Ones. Then dominance had to be settled, and after several fights Youssarian became the alpha male and chose Shatter as his mate. Thunder Cat was forced into a subordinate status along with Hambone and the yearling male. He spent two more weeks in the Young Ones before leaving for good, being unsatisfied with his rank. Scooters Thunder Cat found a dispersal female called Raven and the two quickly paired up. They managed to establish a small territory and gave birth to their first litter, which consisted of Houdini, Ermintrude and Zeberd. All of them reached adulthood. His son, Houdini, became one of the most sucessful rovers in the area. He regularly visited their neighbouring packs where he managed to mate with several females throughout the years. Their second litter was born in April, 2009 and it consisted of four pups named Milla, Spirit, Sand and Shoy. Unfortunately, Shoy was predated. Their third litter consisted of only two pups: a female called Lallie and a male, Siilks, both of whom survived. Raven gave birth again in March, 2011 to Appa, Momo and Avatar. Once they were old enough, they took the pups on a hare hunting trip, but the Young Ones were already there so the two packs went into battle. The Scooters lost to the larger Young Ones pack and they escaped trying to save their lives, however in the chaos Avatar was left behind. Luckily Dingo found him and he was adopted into the Young Ones. In spring, Raven gave birth to their last litter, six pups under the names of Miss Lilly The Pink, Ju Drop, Maybelline, Karim, Wollow and Thumper. Thunder Cat kept leading attacks to their main rival's den, the Young Ones, but one of their last attacks changed the Scooters life. They made their way to the Young Ones den where his nephew, Shakespeare, was babysitting the newest litter. Thunder Cat crawled in the den, wanting to kill the pups, but Shakespeare protected them, going between the pups and Thunder Cat. He attacked Shakespeare several times, wounding him badly. Despite that, the babysitter refused to get out of the way. Later, when the Young Ones arrived, the two packs went into battle. While Thunder Cat was still trying to reach the pups, assisted by a few other members, Fathom, the beta of the Young Ones, attacked the alpha female, Raven, and killed her. When Thunder Cat saw that, he tried to fight Fathom, but the majority of the Scooters had been already chased off so he howled the retreat. This event caused permanent damage and changed their lives. Days later, Thunder Cat was bitten by a raccoon and contracted rabies. Eventually, he started acting more aggressive than usual due to the rabies, and began attacking the other members, which caused the rabies to spread to the rest of the pack. Some time later, Hambone went roving and he trespassed into their territory. He was quickly chased off, but Thunder Cat didn't stop even though Hambone had already crossed the border. Hambone unconsciously guided them to the Young Ones den site, and the two packs came face to face. The Scooters were ready to fight, but Youssarian didn't want to attack and howled the retreat. But Ebony aggressively attacked, and one of the Scooters attacked the alpha female Frost, and she bit her back and soon chaos broke loose. Led by Hambone, the Young Ones moved their pups to a safe den, though they abandoned a pup that was killed by the Scooters. After killing two pups, the Scooters finally headed back to their territory. In the following weeks, the pack started going downhill. Milla and Lallie couldn't make it and succumbed to the disease. Months later, Siilks died, along with Spirit. Houdini and his two younger brothers left the pack to go on roving and escape from the disease, reducing the pack to only 9 members. After a few weeks, Ermintrude attacked her sister for the alpha female rank and killed her. She became the new alpha female. Next month Sand died, also victim of the rabies, followed by the young teen Thumper. In winter, Ermintrude couldn't make it and died of rabies. By the end of the month, his youngest daughters, Maybelline, Miss Lilly the Pink and Ju Drop dispersed and later joined the Young Ones. The last Scooter wolf to die was Thunder Cat, who couldn't survive the harsh winter in his weak state. With his death, the Scooters pack ended as well. Litters First Litter: Houdini Is currently the Alpha male of the Jackals. Ermintrude Alpha female of the Scooters, died of rabies. Zeberd Alpha female of the Scooters, killed by Ermintrude Second Litter: Milla Died of rabies. Spirit Died of rabies. Sand Died of rabies. Shoy Was predated as a pup. Third Litter: Lallie Died of Rabies Siilks Died of Rabies. Fourth Litter: Appa Joined the Jackals with Houdini, was last seen on January of 2015 infected with mange. Momo Joined the Jackals with Houdini Avatar Was adopted into the Young Ones, is still alive as the alpha male of the Sequoia. Fifth Litter: Thumper Died as a teen by rabies Miss Lilly the Pink Joined the Young Ones Ju Drop Joined the Young Ones Maybelline Joined the Young Ones. Wollow Joined the Jackals with his older brothers Karim Joined the Jackals along with his older brothers, died on January 2015 of mange. Family Mother: Sunray Father: Scout Brothers: Youssarian and Hambone Sisters: Vela Grandmothers: Vivian and Aretha Grandfathers: Aragorn and Izar. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Vivian Wolves Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters